Autobiography of a Poképhiliac
by PinkString99
Summary: Sift Aspen writes about his experiences in the taboo world of Poképhilia, all starting with a special Shiny Shuckle. Many chapters to come! Tags for: tentacle, yaoi, pokemon, shuckle, young, smut
1. Chapter 1: Blue

Autobiography of a Poképhiliac

By Sift Aspen

Chapter 1

I guess I should explain how I got here to begin with. My name is Sift. I am now eighteen years old and fully independent, but this all started when I was twelve. It's amazing how much can happen in six years. I grew up with my older cousin, Gary, and my aunt. I didn't spend a lot of time at home because when I did, Gary did strange things to me. Perhaps it started with him. He was always obsessed with Pokémon, but not in the same way I was. He was also a huge computer nerd, whereas I preferred to spend my time outside. He was always documenting the monsters and writing down everything he could about them. I liked to see them in the wild, in their natural habitats, and I was probably the only person in town who didn't like to capture them. I thought it was wrong. But I'm getting on a soapbox here- I'm here to tell you my story and hopefully convince some people that the taboo isn't as strange as they think. I am a Poképhiliac, and it all started with a curious little rock Pokémon.

I woke up late that morning. It was a normal day. The sun shone brightly through my window. Gary was deep asleep in the bed on the other side of the room. I didn't want to risk waking him, so I slipped out as quietly as possible and ran outside. I eased my morning hunger with some nanab berries that grew near the house. I remember seeing strange holes in the dirt and following them into the tall grass without thinking. When I realized there was green up to my head, it was too late. I couldn't figure out which way was back to the path, and I heard shuffling all around. I knew the Pidgey and Rattata were plentiful in this area, and my mind raced with images of people coming back with scrapes and cuts bleeding from undefended brushes with those Pokémon. But the Pokémon that popped out of the grass in front of me wasn't either of these. In fact, it looked quite harmless. But it attacked me. And as a result, it became my best friend very quickly.

 **-end of journal entry-**

Sift was a frail-looking young man. He had amber hair and matching eyes, and light freckles peppered on skin stubbornly pale despite the time he spent outside. He had a gangly walk, as though his long legs didn't fit his body. He walked into the grass, zoned out with sleepiness he'd yet to shake off. He finished his last nanab berry and tossed the peel behind him, startling something there. Sift let out a little scream in response and curled up, eyes scanning the grass with intensity. His mind raced with thoughts of terrifying Pokémon and stories of attacks. He didn't have any Pokémon, since he was against capturing them, and he'd wandered defenselessly into the tall grass. Sift knew the danger, despite his proximity to town, and started trying to creep back to the path. Unknowingly, he was walking further into the grass. Every blade that touched him freaked him out, and his breath hitched shallow and short. When a small blue rock rolled out in front of him, he screamed like a girl and fell back. He started to calm, thinking it was just a rock, when a yellow limb slithered out of a hole in the rock. He had never seen this type of Pokémon before. More yellow worms crawled out until it nearly resembled a Turtwig. It cocked its Ekans-like head at Sift, almost looking cute. Sift crept closer with a hand out. He screamed again when the Pokémon shot a limb out and wrapped it around his wrist. The Pokémon made a weird noise in response.

"Shuuuuckle. Shh-shh-shuckle."

"Shuckle?" Sift asked.

"Shuuuckle!" The Shuckle decided Sift was not a threat and could easily be defeated. It shot another limb out and wrapped it around Sift's other wrist, then yanked him forward powerfully. Sift yelped as he hit the dirt on his chest in front of the rock Pokémon. Shuckle suddenly moved faster than any Pokémon he'd seen and jumped onto his back. Sift tried to scream, but found his mouth wrapped up with another long, yellow limb. He started to think the worst- that he would be attacked, or killed, that he would die out here in the grass, right next to town, suffocated by a rock with legs. He felt more of the yellow limbs stretching across his back. One shot around his neck and circled it, but didn't squeeze. His eyes watered with fear as he tried to pull away. The limbs on his wrists forced them together and one wrapped around them both to keep them together. The Shuckle was working quickly to disable Sift and make him faint, like he was used to doing in battle with humans. He had to make the human faint before he could attack with his own Pokémon.

"Shuckllllle," he said triumphantly as he wrapped another limb around Sift's thighs and forced him to his knees. Sift squirmed, face and knees on the ground with his arms held up above his head. He managed to turn his head to the side and peek at the Shuckle, eyes wide and afraid. The Shuckle recognized this look and tilted his head again. Shuckle shook his head, refusing to be Charmed by a human, and worked faster. Sift couldn't keep count of how many limbs the Pokémon had as they poured into his clothes. Several slid through the sleeve of his t-shirt and made lazy circles on his chest, and another two slipped under the waistband of his shorts, resting on his hips. He started to think of the things Gary made him do and shivered with fear. The small Pokémon was heavy on his back, and the limb wrapped around his mouth forced its way past his lips. He cringed, but it didn't taste bad. It smelled and tasted like sweet wine, calming Sift a little as it squirmed in his mouth. It was better than what Gary put in his mouth, for sure. He gave it a little suck and a lick, tasting it more, trying to figure out why it was so good. Shuckle watched as the human tried to attack him back and forced the limb down his throat. Sift gagged but didn't bite down, afraid if he hurt the Pokémon it would hurt him back. So far, it hadn't really done any harm.

He looked up at Shuckle again, met with narrow, angry, beady eyes. Sift thought if he stayed still, like with Gary, it would get bored after a while and leave him alone. Shuckle shot down and bit him on the ear, but with no teeth, it felt like a tender kiss that sent tingles down Sift's entire right side. He moaned in response, surprised by the feeling, and Shuckle felt a little more triumphant. He felt like he had gained an advantage on the human. He kept a firm hold on the human's ear and started sliding the limb in and out of his mouth. The limbs near Sift's hips started to move too, making firm circles on his pelvic bones. One on Sift's chest brushed over a soft nipple, and it quickly hardened. Sift moaned again, jerking in response. Shuckle took this as a weak attempt to Struggle, and he tightened his holds all over Sift. The limbs on his chest attacked what Shuckle thought were weak spots, forming tight, squeezing circles over his nipples. Sift moaned again, louder, and heat rushed down to his groin. He started to panic, feeling weird that a Pokémon was turning him on. Shuckle ran a few more limbs down into Sift's pants, and he hissed when he felt Sift's hot member growing and twitching in the briefs. Shuckle thought Sift was trying to fight back with his own growing limb and quickly wrapped two of his yellow limbs around Sift's manhood. Sift cried out again, his cock twitching in the Pokémon's hold. He started to leak on himself and his hips jerked into the tight hold. Shuckle coiled the limbs tightly around his cock to keep it still, and then to get more access, the spare limbs burst through Sift's shorts and briefs, tearing them to shreds that fell to the ground. Sift shivered as the cool morning air hit his bare ass. He whimpered, still licking at the sweet limb in his mouth.

Shuckle shivered as well at the feeling of Sift sucking and licking on one of his limbs. A slightly thicker limb rose from the base of Shuckle's shell as he started to get aroused as well. This limb had a flared, spongey tip slightly bluish in color and Shuckle started rubbing it against Sift's back. One limb circled Sift's navel, and the two on his cock kept wriggling and coiling. Sift started thrusting his hips as much as the Shuckle's grip would allow. He wanted badly to wrap his own hand around his cock and jerk himself off, but he couldn't move any of his own limbs. Shuckle shifted down Sift's back until his thicker limb was nestled between Sift's warm, supple ass cheeks. Sift gave a fearful whimper as the Shuckle started grinding its member against him. A large part of him was terrified, especially knowing where this might be going, but part of him was curious. The Pokémon had yet to hurt him, and he definitely wanted to keep feeling good. Was it really going to mate him? What if it hurt like when Gary did it? He moaned again as the tip started to press against his entrance. Shuckle's head was moist with pre, and it smelled strongly of the fermented berry juice from its shell. The entire six-inch shaft was slick with berry juice, and it tingled where it touched Sift's skin.

Sift craned his head back to watch, cock pulsing as he watched the Shuckle slowly push his member into Sift's waiting ass. It was a stretch with no prep, and it burned so bad Sift pressed his head down into the dirt with a long groan. Once it was fully in, though, the Shuckle kept still. Sift started to want more as he grew used to the thick weight inside him. His cock leaked profusely, and the Shuckle's limbs wiped across his head, making him moan. His ass clenched down on Shuckle's member, and he jerked his hips back at Shuckle. The rock Pokémon responded immediately, drawing back and slamming back into Sift's ass. Sift's mouth opened wide in a loud moan as the Shuckle used all of its limbs to swing back and forth, progressively harder and faster. Sift could feel its cool cock slide past every ridge of his ass and slam back in, right into the perfect spot. He felt an amazing sensation explode through his body, wracking every nerve in him. He tensed up, trying to clamp down tighter on the Pokémon's cock. He sucked harder on the limb in his mouth, starting to see stars as the limb on his neck tightened a little. His cock twitched and pulsed, and the limbs circled around it started to pump him in time with the thrusts. The Shuckle used Lick on Sift's ear over and over, trying to paralyze him. All it did was turn Sift on more, when suddenly, the Shuckle gave one hard slam, burying himself deep in the human's ass. Sift cried out loudly as he felt cool seed rush into his ass, right against his prostate, and he came right after. His orgasm was long, spraying his seed into the ground as the limbs pumped him dry and wiped the seed down his shaft. The Shuckle slowly calmed and released Sift, drawing its limbs all back into its shell. Clearly exhausted, it crawled over to Sift's face as he collapsed on his side.

"Shuckle!" He said victoriously.

"You win," Sift panted, eyes drooping with post-orgasmic high.

"Shuckle." He started to waddle away.

"Wait! Please, don't go!" Sift said suddenly, reaching out. The Shuckle turned, confused. "Look. I don't have any Poke-balls or sprays or anything. I don't believe in capturing Pokémon. But… won't you stay with me? I need someone strong like you to protect me in the grass. Don't you… uh… don't you want to do that again?" He negotiated, not even sure the Pokémon understood. But Shuckle did understand. Kind of. The human wasn't a threat, and he had provided good care. Shuckle shuffled back towards him.

"Shuuuuckle…," he said carefully as he sat up.

"I can feed you and house you and keep you warm. And you can protect me. No Poke-ball," he promised. Shuckle crawled into his bare lap, head tilted, and then nodded.

"Shuckle," he agreed. Sift smiled.

"Oh crap… I have to get back now," he said, groaning as he realized his clothes were ruined.

"Shuckle," the creature said. Sift could swear the Pokémon was laughing at him.

 **-author's note-**

R/R please! I have a lot of chapters planned for this one, so if you have Pokemon you'd like to see, drop me a line! Thanks guys! ^u^


	2. Chapter 2: Wrap

Chapter 2

Wrap

I soon learned from my very jealous cousin that Shuckle was a powerful Shiny with the moves Bite, Lick, Wrap, and Dig. He went on rambling all day about how Shuckle couldn't actually learn some of those moves, but I tuned him out. I was just glad I'd gotten back to the house half-naked without being noticed. Shuckle stuck to me, usually with a limb wrapped around my wrist, and hissed at Gary whenever he tried to get close enough to study him. I named him Blue, which he seemed to like even though Gary scoffed at my lack of creativity. Meeting and befriending Blue was the first step in my journey to Pokephilia and rights for Pokémon. It wasn't long after I met Blue that he proved just how much he was willing to protect me. Like I mentioned before, my cousin liked to make me do things that I wasn't sure (I know now) cousins were supposed to do. The problem was that he was bigger than I was, and often he had the help of some random Pokémon he pulled from his vast collection. After I brought Blue home, though, things were different. Gary didn't try anything for a little while, and when he did, he made the mistake of thinking I was alone.

 **-end of journal entry-**

Gary had overheard that Sift had taken Blue to the Pokémon Center for a full physical and health check. When he saw Sift later that evening, he was alone. For the first time in a week, the blasted Mold Pokémon wasn't attached to his hand or wrist or ankle. Gary almost couldn't believe it. He'd wanked off, sure, but it wasn't enough to sate his appetite. He needed a nice, tight hole to squeeze into, and a warm body to press against. As usual, Gary slipped some extracted Pokémon Sleep Powder into Sift's food at dinner. His aunt commented on his sudden tiredness, and Gary, always the loving caretaker, offered to take Sift upstairs. Sift had only been given a light dose, but his eyelids were droopy and his limbs didn't want to work fully. He knew what was happening, because Gary had done the same thing dozens of times before. He'd tried finding the stash of Sleep Powder before, but after combing every nook and cranny in the house he was starting to think his cousin produced it himself somehow.

Gary deposited Sift on his larger bed, rushing so they could fuck before Sift fell completely unconscious. A sleeping partner just wasn't as responsive or fun. He locked the door, pulled the lube and a few toys out of a locked box under his bed, and then descended upon the helpless skinny boy on his bed. He ran his fingers through Sift's hair and kissed at his neck.

"You made me wait so long for this, bringing that damn Pokémon home without a ball. You thought it would keep me off of you? I'll just get a Pokémon that's strong and make it watch while I take you over and over," he groaned, grinding against Sift. Sift pushed lightly against him, but there was no strength in his arms. Gary laughed at his attempts. "You're so cute, cousin." Unbeknownst to Gary, Blue was sleeping under Sift's bed, exhausted from his thorough physical at the Pokémon Center. The sounds and smells in the room were starting to alert him, and he peeked out from his shell.

"Stop," Sift whimpered, trying to roll away. Gary grabbed his jaw and held him down as he unzipped and pulled his cock out. He sat on Sift's chest, making him watch as he pumped himself hard and fast. Sift squirmed, still terrified of Gary's thick seven-inch cock. He realized it wasn't much bigger than the Shuckle's, but he was never prepared enough for the stretch and the burn and the pain.

"Oh, not this time," Gary shook his head. "You made me wait too long," he repeated, putting his knees on either side of Sift's head. He yanked him up by the hair and gripped his jaw firmly until he could get his mouth open. "Bite me and I won't just hurt you. I'll get one of my water Pokémon out and drown your little blue friend in his shell." Sift whimpered again and opened his mouth slowly, eyes shut tight. "Look at me!" Gary demanded as he forced his cock deep into Sift's throat. He held onto his hair, tugging it back and forth as he plunged into his cousin's orifice. "Ohhh, yes, suck on it! Choke on it!" He hissed in a low, dangerous voice. Sift looked up at him fearfully, unable to do much else but lick and gag as Gary controlled his motions. Blue stretched his head until he saw that Sift was not in his bed. This confused the Shuckle, since he could smell Sift very strongly, and he followed the sounds at the other side of the room. He saw Gary, the aggressive-smelling human who always glared at him, and he smelled Sift. He smelled fear and panic. Blue shuffled out from under the bed quietly and rose his head up more so he could see. Gary was attacking Sift with an extra limb between his legs!

"Mmf-" Sift tried to beg for air.

"No, I'm close, and you're going to swallow all of it! And then, I'm going to fuck you until I pass out," he declared, pulling on his head faster.

"Shuckllleeee!" The rock Pokémon screeched and leapt onto Gary's back. Gary fell forward against the headboard and smacked his head from the weight of the Pokémon.

"What the fuck!" Sift choked underneath Gary and tried to push him off, now taking his full weight. Blue forced a limb into Gary's mouth and all the way down his throat, dangerously far. All at once, his body was suddenly covered in yellow appendages as Blue Wrapped him up as much as he could. Around his neck, arms, waist, multiple limbs wrapped several times around him, and one wrapped painfully tight around the base of his cock. Gary fell backwards with the extra weight on his back and Sift gasped as he was released. Blue shifted so he was on top of Gary and proceeded to tighten down on Gary's throat, growling. Gary had never thought the goofy-looking Pokémon could look scary, but right now, staring into tiny, glossy black eyes, he was horrified. He thought his dick would pop off from the pressure before he could choke out, and he tensed up, frantically trying to move away. Sift coughed for air and sat up slowly, the Sleep Powder taking its toll.

"Blue…," he muttered. Blue showed Gary another limb that wasn't wrapped around anything, as if taunting him, even though he didn't know that move. Blue sent the limb down into Gary's pants with the speed of a missile and sought out his little opening. Gary panicked, trying to clamp his legs together, but Blue found his pucker and attacked it, his limb nearly dry. Gary couldn't scream with the limb buried so far down his throat, but he thrashed under the Shuckle as the limb drove into ass with no warning, no lube, and full speed. It sunk deep, lodging itself almost a foot into his ass, and it twisted and writhed viciously. "Blue, stop," Sift said louder, putting a hand on his shell. Blue looked back at Sift, confused, and loosened his grip on Gary. Why did the human want him to stop? This bad person had been attacking him. "He's had enough, stop," he said, eyes hazy with sleepiness. Blue very slowly nodded and released Gary, ripping his limb out of his ass mercilessly. Gary rolled over on the bed and curled up, crying from the pain. Sift leaned on Blue. "Thank you." He looked at Gary. "Hey. Look at me," he demanded.

"What?" Gary hissed, glancing back at him with fearful and angry eyes.

"Don't ever touch me again. Next time, I'll let him finish you off," he said dangerously. Gary had never been afraid of his little cousin before either, but as Blue helped Sift back to his own bed, he felt the truth in Sift's threat. He shuffled to his headboard and cried quietly, unable to sleep. Blue curled up with Sift, wrapped a few limbs around his waist to keep him safe and close. Sift cuddled the rock Pokémon to his chest and fell asleep shortly after with a small smile on his lips.

 **-author's note-**

Hope you enjoyed some of the added plot in Chapter 2, please R/R!

Chapter 3 ***spoiler alert*** below~

SPOILER- Chapter 3 will have a female Eevee, per the Eevee request! More chapters to come soon!


	3. Chapter 3: A Lesson at Night

Chapter 3

A Lesson at Night

Shortly after his close encounter with my new best friend, Gary requested his own room because he "was getting too old to share a room with his baby cousin." My aunt obliged and turned the office into a guest room for him. I suddenly had much more space and privacy, and I frequently used it to learn about Blue and train with him. In the coming months, he became proficient at attacking my stuffed animals in ways that would subdue but not harm, and we learned more about each other as well. I found out that he kept berries in his shell, fermented the juices, and sustained himself off that. That's why his wet limbs tasted so good, tingled, and left my brain feeling fuzzy. One afternoon, I rewarded his training by sucking him off. I rolled him onto the back of his shell and played with the large hole on the base until his shaft grew out, and then I licked all the juices off it hungrily. I swallowed his cock down with too much experience from Gary and he expended himself quickly. His seed was thick and tasted even better than the juices he created in his shell. I sucked him dry, watching his cute limbs wriggle from the climax. Afterward, I had to refuse dinner. There was no way I was going to explain to my aunt how and why I was so drunk at four in the afternoon. Problem was, I went to bed early to try to sober up, and I woke up at a ridiculous hour of the morning. The stars were still bright outside, and I woke fully alert and unable to go back to sleep. I tapped Blue's shell until he woke up, too, and dragged him outside for an evening walk, where we met the next addition to my Pokémon team.

 **-end of journal entry-**

Sift walked out of the house in loose pants and a black tee, hoping no one spotted him and thought it was weird that he was walking around at one in the morning with his un-captured Pokémon. He walked out to the trails leading out of town and sat for a while, looking at the stars with his sleepy Shuckle. Eventually, he heard soft footsteps coming from the grass. He was scared at first, but with Blue beside him, he felt more confident this time.

"Let's go see what it is. If it's big or scary, I can pick you up and run home," he told Blue. Blue sort-of understood and nodded, wrapping a limb around Sift's hand to shuffle beside him. Sift crept into the grass, straining his ears for the sound of footsteps. He heard grass shifting to his left and followed it, then whatever it was darted back to his right. They zig-zagged like this until they came to a little clear spot and Sift thought he'd lost whatever it was. He turned around and was greeted by two large, bashful black eyes. He gasped in delight as an adorable Eevee crept out in front of them. He dropped to a knee to seem less threatening and the Eevee froze, unsure what to think of the two. A Pokémon trainer with no Poke-balls? And a Pokémon willingly at his side? She was very confused, and then her mind returned to the problem at hand. She had wandered very far from her usual habitat and fellow Eeevees, and had fallen into heat tonight with no one to help her. Blue recognized the scent and felt bad for her. He crept closer and reached out a limb slowly, rubbing her furry cheek.

"Shuckle?"

"Eevee…" They started conversing, and Sift watched, amazed. After they passed their names back and forth, Eevee turned around, stuck her tail up, and presented her inflamed, shimmering womanhood to Sift, making soft cooing noises like she was in pain. Sift was extremely confused and a little turned on. He tried to adjust himself discreetly as heat started rushing downwards.

"Uhhh." He looked at Blue. Blue realized that Sift didn't understand and wrapped a limb around the trainer's wrist to pull him closer. Sift hobbled over on his knees, wondering if the Eevee wanted what he thought she wanted. She shook her fluffy tail in anticipation, wiggling her plump ass and sending some of her sweet, musky heat scent into the air. The smell made Sift's head spin and, watching Blue for approval, he pulled his dick out and started stroking it to full hardness. Blue nodded and conversed a little more with the Eevee so he could guide Sift in helping her. Blue gently started rubbing the tip of one limb against her lips, spreading the moisture and applying pressure. The Eevee let out a soft cry and dropped down on her front paws, sticking her rear up more. Sift couldn't believe what was happening, but he wasn't about to let the poor girl keep suffering either. He stroked her soft, bottle-brush tail and pressed the tip of his dick against her moist, flared entrance. He could see how red she was even in the nighttime darkness. The Eevee was more hot than scared and pressed back against him, taking the head of his dick into her welcoming slit. She let out another cute little whine and Sift couldn't help but plunge the rest of the way in. He moaned, never having been inside something else before, and his voice was drowned out by the Pokémon's cry. Blue pressed harder and circled around her clit. Sift could feel her walls flinch and clench each time Blue stroked the right spot. Every ridge of her inner tunnel massaged his cock, and she was so wet it slid in and out easily, drenching his balls in her juices. He gripped the base of her tail gently and started thrusting his hips back and forth, gasping as she swallowed him up tightly. The Eevee clawed at the ground, mouth open and eyes shut as she was finally satisfied. His smaller dick was the perfect size for her, and she started bouncing her ass back at him to meet his thrusts. Sift decided she could take more and grabbed her plush hips, leaning over her back. He started to piston hungrily into her opening.

The breeze filtering through the grass covered the wet noises of her slick coating his cock as he plunged in and out, in and out, in and out. She could feel his head popping past each ring of her tight tunnel, and she writhed in pleasure, ears pressed all the way back against her head. Her velvet fur welcomed his touch, and he rubbed and scratched her all over. He found the spots she liked that made her tighten down more on his dick, and his head fell back at the sensation of being sucked in.

"Eeveeee," she begged. Blue understood and offered another limb. As Sift pulled out, Blue lined up next to him, and he entered Eevee as Sift thrusted in again. Eevee cried out, shuddering in pleasure as they both started to fuck her. Blue opposed Sift's thrusts with his thin appendage, staying in as he backed out and then sliding out as he plunged back in. They worked together, moving faster and faster until Sift had nearly had it.

"I'm going," he warned, his motions getting sloppy as he jerked deep into her. Blue flicked his first limb around Eevee's clit and ground against it firmly as he drove the other deeper into her. Eevee gasped for air and made a soft, mewling cry as Sift came. She clenched up even tighter, shaking with orgasm as she felt his hot seed feeling her needy hole. Sift stroked her back and tail until she calmed, and he slowly slipped out of her, cock twitching at the sight of his cum and her juices dripping into the dirt. Eevee immediately passed out, a pleased smile left on her jaw.

"Shuckle," Blue said approvingly.

"That was crazy," Sift whispered. "What do I do with her? I can't just leave her here defenseless and smelling like sex!" He told Blue.

"Shuckle." Blue pointed at Eevee, then at Sift, then at the trail home.

"I guess I could take her home and release her if she doesn't want to stay," he considered. "And if anyone asks I could say I found her like this," he muttered, blushing furiously. He took his shirt off and used it to clean them both off, then he picked her up and carried her home. She was much lighter than he expected, and deep asleep. As he walked home with her in his arms, held against his chest, she started to evolve. Sift nearly dropped her in surprise. He didn't know much about Eeveelutions, just that they happened easily and most of them required special stones. When he set her down and she transformed into a lean, black Umbreon, he didn't know what she was. She stayed asleep through the transformation and he picked her up again, carrying her dutifully the rest of the way. He crept up into his room and placed her on a pillow on the floor. The bed was still strictly reserved for Blue.

Sift woke to a rough, furious tongue on his face, and he was greeted by the joyful expression of a newly-evolved Umbreon. She jumped around the bed and all around the room, full of energy despite their late-night escapade. As Sift groaned for her to go back to sleep, Umbreon made herself perfectly comfortable as the second member of his Pokémon team.

 **-author's note-**

Hope you liked it! Please, keep sending feedback! I have lots of ideas for Sift's team, and I will soon be working through his teenage years until it catches up to the present. R/R pretty please! ~(^u^)~

I've updated the chapters in the hopes to make transitions and notes a little more clear!


	4. Chapter 4: A Birthday and a Battle

Due to lack of interest and my own inability to remain reliable to my readers, I will be posting whatever I want whenever I want, which will probably be few and far between. I mainly write for myself when my schedule allows, which is rarely, and if you enjoy my writing, I appreciate you greatly. If you don't, then don't read it. I have spent many nights flipping through fanfics to find the perfect one and have never left a negative review, because what good does that do? Tell a writer when they're doing well, or back off. We don't get paid for this, we just enjoy writing (and sometimes reading too). So, join me on my journey, or go find your own. That's my New Year's Resolution.  
And also, I like the name Sift, so if you don't, you can find another story. Like I did when I read Graceling and found out the guy's name was Po. Po is a bad name for a sexy character, in my opinion, so I stopped reading the series. It's that easy! If you like my stuff, I'm super happy and would love to hear about it. If you don't, there are literally hundreds of thousands of other stories you can read. With that, here's Sift in his next chapter, switching back and forth between 1st and 3rd person hopefully in a way that makes sense:

Chapter 4

A Birthday and a Battle

On my 14th birthday, I left home. Most children with their minds on the Pokémon League left between the ages of ten and twelve. I had never intended to leave, or if I did, to go very far. I had seen myself joining the Day Care center up the road in the town one-over. My aunt made it known soon after she discovered Umbreon that my luck with Pokémon meant I had a bigger destiny than our little town could hold, and she frequently encouraged me to pursue larger goals. My cousin Gary had been buried in books since he moved into his own room and rarely spoke to me. He made it known that he was going to become the greatest scientist of our age, of any age! With dreams of grandeur and fame, he proclaimed he would record every Pokémon known to man, current, extinct, legendary- all of them. I kept my thoughts to myself. No one had ever been able to record every Pokémon- it was too daunting a task. When he started bringing scientific equipment into the house, my aunt really pushed for me to leave. Gary intended to build a lab in the house, and we really didn't have the room for it. But I imagine all this is becoming boring, isn't it? If you're still with me, I'll cut the rest short. Gary basically kicked me out of the house to take over my room, and my aunt did nothing but encourage me to leave. I realized later my connection with Blue and Umbreon made her uncomfortable, since I never captured them. Neither of them remembered that it was my birthday until I had a large backpack stuffed with my earthly belongings and I stood on the porch ready to leave just after lunch. It was then I realized it no longer felt like home, and that I could find people, or Pokémon, who cared more about me elsewhere.

"Happy Birthday, Sift. See ya 'round," Gary scoffed, unsure how to feel about his cousin leaving. Sure, he'd wanted to kick him out, but now there would be no attractive piece of ass in the radius of fifty miles. Their aunt proceeded to nearly scream in agony.

"Oohhhhhh! I can't believe I forgot! Sift, you can't leave today, we must celebrate!" She grabbed at his arm and he pulled away.

"It's not a big deal," Sift said, trying to be humble even though he'd been hurt all day. "Independence is a good gift, anyhow." She raced into the house to find something to give to him and threw some items together in a paper bag.

"Here, take this at least. It'll get you at least to the city." Sift peered into the bag to see a few Pokéballs, several cans of Repel, and some money.

"You know how I feel about-"

"You never know," she said firmly, closing Sift's hand tightly around the bag with her own. "Just… please. For me. I'll feel safer knowing you have them." Blue and Umbreon wrestled in the yard, waiting impatiently for Sift. They knew from the way Sift looked, acted, and smelled, that something big was happening today, and they were anxious because of it. Sift took his backpack down to one strap and stuffed the paper bag inside.

"Fine. Thank you. Good luck with your encyclopedia-thing, Gary," he said, trying to leave Gary with good words.

"It'll be called a Pokédex," Gary corrected. "And I'm going to stop using my middle name." He took a step forward, realizing as his younger cousin left that it might not do well to have a bad reputation leftover from their childhood. He stuck a hand out, and Sift flinched before realizing it was to shake. "When you tell people about me, tell them… I'm not as horrible as I used to be, and that my name is Samuel."

I wanted to shake his hand. I wanted to forgive him in that moment for everything he'd done to me for the past four or five years. I still regret turning my back on him, but our beliefs and values were so drastically different, and they still are, such that I cannot imagine what it would have been like to shake his hand.

"I will tell them nothing but the truth, if they care to know about you, I said defiantly, stepping down the porch into the yard. Gary- Samuel… I guess, now? Clenched his fist and glared at me.

"Fine. I'll do the same when they ask me about you." He eyed the Pokémon rolling in the yard together. I realized in that moment he knew exactly what I did with them, and what they did to me.

"I'm so glad you boys aren't fighting anymore," our aunt smiled, hiding tears behind a crumpled napkin. I let her believe what she wanted and walked away without another word, knowing Blue and Umbreon would follow. My memory of leaving town is fuzzy, because I never looked back, and I walked as fast as I could without running. Once we were out on the path, I sprinted away from town, blinking away tears. In that moment, I felt like I never had to worry about Gary's bruising hands or my aunt's disapproving side-glances every again. I could forget every painful night spent wishing she would wake up and catch him in the act. I could be out here in the wilderness between towns, loving my Pokémon freely.

Umbreon kept pace with me easily, but I quickly stopped running when I realized Blue had fallen behind. I wanted to get as far as possible in one day, maybe make it three towns over by nightfall, but it never happened.

"Stop right there, twerp!" Sift froze. He had come across a young boy in rolled-up shorts that looked way too small for him, and he had been about to greet him. He closed his mouth and raised a brow. The Young Boy in Shorts also froze when he realized the boy he wanted to challenge was accompanied by two free-wandering Pokémon. He swallowed and regained his confidence, rolling a Pokéball between his long, skinny fingers. He was much smaller than Sift, maybe eleven, and had fluffy blonde hair under a backwards baseball cap. "I challenge you!" He got ready to throw the ball.

"No thanks." Sift turned to keep walking down the path. The Young Boy in Shorts raced to run in front of him.

"Hey! That's not how this works! You have Pokémon! You have to battle me!"

"Kid, I would take you down. I'm twice your size." Sift knew what he meant but played ignorant, hoping he could just walk away. Blue didn't like the way the little boy was acting around Sift and eyed him.

"Have you seriously never battled before, twerp?" The Young Boy in Shorts spun his hat around to the front and held the ball up. "You can't turn me down!"

"Why not? It's not a law. It's just a social construct."

"Wha- but- no! I choose you, Wiggly!" He tossed the ball down, and the Butterfly Pokémon burst forth. She was much smaller than the average and had clear marks on her wings from frequent battles. Sift backed up.

"I don't want to fight," Sift tried to say firmly.

"You've got money, don't you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Wiggly, use Gust!" Sift couldn't speak as the Butterfree pumped her wings powerfully, knocking Sift onto his back. Umbreon growled as her trainer was attacked and jumped forward, but Sift grabbed her and pulled her back.

"No! I don't want you two fighting!" Blue wrapped a limb around his ankle protectively and moved forward despite Sift's protests.

"Battle me!" The Young Boy in Shorts demanded.

"No." He stood back up and held still, chest and chin high as he faced the almost three-foot insect Pokémon. Wiggly glanced back at her trainer, confused. She had never battled two Pokémon at the same time before, and she was even more confused by the fact that she didn't see a Pokéball anywhere on Sift.

"Butterfree!" She cried aggressively.

"Shuuuuckle," Blue growled dangerously.

"What is that goofy thing?" The boy pointed at Blue.

"His name is Blue," Sift said, bending down to stroke his shell and calm him. Blue warned the Butterfree, and the trainers watched as the Pokémon communicated. Butterfree backed up towards her trainer as she realized the two opponents had never been captured and that they followed Sift freely. She felt disarmed and confused.

"Wiggly, they forfeit their turn! Use Gust again!" But she didn't move. "What! Did you Confuse her? What did you do!"

"I didn't do anything. I told you, we don't want to fight. And she doesn't, either."

"You don't know anything! Wiggly, return! Go, Kakuna!" Sift rolled his eyes and walked away.

"You can't walk away from a battle! That's against the law," the boy snickered.

"I never engaged in battle with you!" Sift shouted. Umbreon fed off his anger, hackles raised.

"You Confused my Butterfree!"

"No, I didn't," Sift groaned.

"Kakuna!" The Pokémon cried, ready to fight.

"Besides, what are you going to do with that thing? It's in development. It's not supposed to fight."

"Kakuna, use Tackle!" The Kakuna didn't move.

"I'm done talking to you. Don't follow me." Sift walked away, even though Umbreon and Blue were still eyeing the young trainer warily.

"Kakuna, what are you doing?!" The Young Boy in Shorts eventually Returned the Cocoon Pokémon and chased after Sift.

"I said don't follow me!"

"Wait!" He was out of breath from frustration and jogging. "Why aren't your Pokémon in balls?"

"I don't believe in capturing Pokémon," I said with a huff.

"Why? It doesn't hurt them. It's the way things are."

"What if I shoved you in a ball and forced you to fight for money?" I said, towering over the boy. "You think Wiggly likes the scars on her beautiful wings? You think Kakuna likes that you don't even know what moves he has? It's abuse." The Young Boy in Shorts took a step back. "Do whatever you want. But don't ever challenge me again." Sift finally got away from him, walking quickly down the path with Blue and Umbreon trailing behind him. Sunset was fast approaching, and they weren't even close to the next town. Sift sighed and reached down to pick up Umbreon, noticing she was tired. She curled up and purred happily. Blue trucked along contently beside them until Sift found a cluster of trees in short grass that he thought would make a good campsite.

"We can camp for the night and go to town in the morning," Sift explained, knowing the two Pokémon understood his tone, if not his words. He pulled a tent out of his bag and started working on setting it up when Umbreon heard a slithering sound in the tall grass at the edge of the clearing…


End file.
